


Скучал

by Anhelle



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я не я, корова не моя.<br/>Персонажей взял поиграться.<br/>Пост-канон. Рейтинг за упоминание смерти Уилсона, так что.<br/>Написано в рамках драббловойн.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Скучал

**Author's Note:**

> Я не я, корова не моя.  
> Персонажей взял поиграться.  
> Пост-канон. Рейтинг за упоминание смерти Уилсона, так что.  
> Написано в рамках драббловойн.

Когда в полтретьего ночи раздается звонок в дверь, Чейз испытывает непреодолимое желание разбить звонящему морду.  
Когда он открывает дверь и видит на пороге Хауса, появляется желание повизжать немного. После чего, да, разбить морду.  
Удар выходит смазанным – просто Чейз не выспался. Да и вместо визга получается выражение, за которое могут посадить на пару суток в сорока восьми штатах.  
– Бить людей не очень вежливо! – говорит Хаус прижимая ладонь к левой скуле и как–то наособицу ухмыляясь.  
– Притворяться мертвым тоже не очень вежливо, – отвечает Чейз и после недолгих раздумий делает шаг в сторону.  
Глянув исподлобья, совсем как в старые добрые времена, Хаус заходит внутрь и осматривается, как будто бы на новом месте.  
– Ты сделал здесь перестановку.  
– Ты поразительно наблюдателен для трупа, – Чейз чувствует внезапную неловкость, стоя в собственной гостиной в разношенных пижамных штанах.  
– Тебе пошла на пользу руководящая должность. Еще года три назад, ты бы уже рыдал у меня на плече.  
– Три года назад... три года назад я не был уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу ходить!  
– Я сейчас расплачусь.  
– Я сейчас достану биту.  
– У тебя нет биты, крокодил Данди.  
– У меня есть трость.  
– Да, у меня тоже.  
Неловкость ситуации угрожает стать смертельной, – вспоминает Чейз несмешную шутку из несмешного сериала. Он и его бывший босс, который инсценировал свою смерть, стоят в два часа ночи где-то в Нью-Джерси и обсуждают трости друг друга.  
Как бы пошло это ни звучало, на самом деле это неловко-неловко-неловко.  
– Как Уилсон?  
– Умер полгода назад.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Да, мне тоже.  
– Конечно, он же был твоим лучшим и, наверное, единственным другом.  
– Ну, во-первых, с тобой мы тоже друзья... в некотором роде. А во-вторых, я не об этом.  
– А о чем же? – Чейз настраивается на скептический лад сразу же после слов о их с Хаусом дружбе. Все-таки тесное общение с этим человеком на протяжении десяти лет не проходит даром.  
– Мне жаль, что своим поведением я причинил тебе боль.  
– Я не понимаю о чем ты.  
– Ты ведь горевал обо мне. Наверное, сильнее всех остальных. Скучал. Плакал и заламывал руки. Приходил на мою могилу.  
– Ты смотришь слишком много мыльных опер, Грэг.  
– Не исключено.  
Где-то на задворках сознания звучит голос разума. Звучит он подозрительно похоже на голос Формана, но это к делу не относится. Так вот, здравый смысл голосом Формана кричит... нет, он вопит: "Остановись сейчас же! Тебе не нужно все это дерьмо! Ты чуть не сдох в прошлый раз!".  
Но кто слушается внутреннего голоса, тем более тогда, когда речь идет об активности в горизонтальном (хотя, есть множество вариаций на эту тему) положении?  
Отследить момент, когда разговор переходит в секс как-то не получается. Секунду назад они говорили о чем-то почти важном, а в следующий руки Хауса уже за поясом тех самых растянутых пижамных штанов.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – шипит Чейз в перерыве между слишком долгими поцелуями.  
Это все пошло и отдает бульварными романчиками, написанными специально для восторженных девчонок и жадных до сальных подробностей старых дев. Но Чейзу плевать. Вот прямо сейчас плевать с высокой колокольни, даже при осознании того, что на обложке их с Хаусом бульварного романчика, именно он – Чейз – будет стоять в объятиях своего героя, наряженный в сильно декольтированное платье.  
– Ненавижу так сильно, что сам бы убил.  
– Да, я тоже по тебе скучал.


End file.
